This is a Phase II, randomized, open label, multicenter, mult-arm protocol with experimental therapies added in a rolling protocol format and linked by a common therapy arm. The primary objectives are as follows: To evaluate a series of novel combinations of antiretroviral agents with respect to the change in plasma HIV-1 RNA copy number from baseline to 48 weeks in stable HIV-infected children with greater than or equal to 16 weeks of prior continuous antiretroviral therapy. To evaluate the safety and tolerance of novel combinations of antiretroviral agents based upon laboratory and clinical toxicities. To determine which of these novel combinations warrants further (Phase III) study.